


Repo

by inhellorinhighwater



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I was watching a reality TV show and got inspired, It was fun to write, Reality TV, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhellorinhighwater/pseuds/inhellorinhighwater
Summary: Dick questions Tim's choice of TV program.
Kudos: 24





	Repo

**Author's Note:**

> This is brotherly bonding between the two of the bats.

“What are you watching?” 

Dick’s question catches Tim off-guard, which is concerning. He really should have noticed his older brother approaching, but this show just sucks Tim into watching it. He pauses it, leaving the remote in his hand. He waves Dick over. 

Dick approaches. 

“It’s a repo show. They repo cars and -” 

“I know what _repo_ means. Why are you watching it? It’s all fake.” 

Tim lets his mouth fall open, placing his free hand over his heart and a mockery of being shocked. “ _This?”_ he says, feigning shock, “This is reality TV, good sir. This is quality television.” 

Dick snorts, “This stuff rots your brain Timmy.” 

Tim ignores the use of his nickname. Instead, he grabs a couch pillow and tries to hit Dick in the face, but the older man easily catches the pillow. Dick takes the pillow from Tim’s hand and uses the pillow to hit Tim repeatedly. 

The younger man is laughing during the assault and falls off the couch trying to get away from that damned pillow, but Dick just follows him, still attacking Tim. 

Tim doesn’t remember the last time he’s laughed like this. “S-stop!” he pleads, but his cries fall on deaf ears as the pillow keeps hitting him. “I’m serious!” 

Dick lets up, throwing the pillow on the couch beside them. He offers his hand and Tim takes it, allowing Dick to pull him off the ground. 

“It’s still trash TV Timmy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! You made it to the end!! Hope you enjoyed (:


End file.
